Falling Angels
by NixiexGrey
Summary: This is a random story that started from a simple debate on Jace's virginity and developed into a dramatic and suspenseful fanfiction. Read on to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Random City of Fallen Angels Fan Fiction Chapter

"So, you're telling me you're a..." Clary blushed, desperately hoping her face wasn't as fiery red as her hair.

"A virgin?" Jace prompted. "Yes, I am." He pursed his lips as if in deep thought and said slowly, "Considering the only two people I could possibly have done it with are Alec and Isabelle–and there's only one I would actually favor more than the other, except the fact that I hadn't done anything with her because Isabelle is like a sister to me…well, that doesn't really give me a lot of options, does it?"

Clary felt as if her entire body was on fire. "Oh." She couldn't think of anything else to say. It was hard enough to fathom the fact that Jace was a virgin, let alone the fact that she suddenly became hyperaware of how completely alone they were in his bedroom.

"Clary?"

Jace's voice was just above a whisper, and yet it seemed to swirl all around her, embracing her. "Yes?" her voice, however, was hoarse with anxiety. He just smiled that irritably adorable lopsided smile of his, rested both of his hands on either side of her hips and pulled her closer to him until his forehead was touching hers, then sternly said, "I hope you don't get the wrong impression. Clarissa"--Jace never addressed her by her full name unless he was either mad or being serious--"I swear that by all means necessary, I won't force myself onto you. If you aren't ready or if you just don't want to ever do it, whatever the reason, I won't push it. I respect you, really. I want to make sure that you know that."

Clary was oddly touched. She could tell Jace was being sincere and didn't need to look into his mesmerizing molten gold eyes to know that. Her gaze flickered upwards and met his. She swallowed a shaky breath, surprised that her lips and throat were desiccated. Slowly, she rose up on her tiptoes and tilted her head back. She closed her eyes, already knowing that his lips would soon meet hers--and they did.

What happened next stole Clary's breath away. Jace had somehow managed to scoop her up in one arm while his other hand fisted her hair and gently lowered her onto his bed, never once parting his lips from hers. All of this happened in the blink of an eye, but the torrent of emotions that overwhelmed Clary prevented her from noticing.

The only emotion that was prominent amongst the sea of them was the intense passion that blazed inside of her. All she could focus on were the places where Jace touched her skin, as if he left burns on her body simply by touching her.

He untwined his hands from her hair, which she was sure looked like an absolute mess but didn't care, and tentatively lowered them until they found the hem of her shirt. She opened her eyes when he stopped kissing her and looked up at him, only to see him looking back at her, expectantly. She was about to ask him why he stopped when a sudden knock on the door sobered them both up. Clary immediately shoved Jace away and sat up just as the door opened by a crack to reveal…

…Alec, and he wasn't alone.

Isabelle coughed in order to poorly disguise her giggle but Clary couldn't bring herself to laugh when she saw the look on Alec's face. For a second, he had a feral-look in his eye, the kind that you could only see on someone who felt as though he had lost all that he had except one thing and was desperate enough to do anything to get it back. But of course, it was gone in a second, which made Clary question whether or not she was hallucinating.

"I told you to leave them alo--" Isabelle started, but when Jace groaned in what sounded like pain, she suddenly appeared in front of Clary. "Jace?" Isabelle sounded worry as she leaned over to see what was wrong with him. When she turned him over, he mumbled something, which made Isabelle laugh.

"What did you say?" Clary asked. She watched Jace massage his jaw as he calmly said, "Next time you don't want me to do something, use your words, not your actions." When Clary harrumphed, Jace grinned, "I'll promise I'll listen and obey, Master."

"Nice to know who wears the belt in this relationship," Alec snickered as he sauntered over from the doorway, "but I'm afraid Isabelle and I aren't here to socialize. We have some serious news."

"Oh, so we're doing take-out again?" Jace said innocently. "Darn, I was hoping Maryse was in the mood to cook, but since the recent events I can see why she wouldn't." He jerked his thumb over to Isabelle and rolled his eyes. In response, Isabelle shoved him onto the ground put her stiletto on his shoulder. She leaned forward, a wicked grin on her lips and said, "You better watch yourself Jace, or tomorrow morning you might find it a little difficult to open that pretty little mouth of yours."

With that said, Isabelle stepped off Jace and dragged her brother with her. She threw a "See you downstairs in a few" before disappearing down the hallway, leaving Jace and Clary alone once again.

The awkward silence was unbearably stifling and Clary could feel the blood rush back into her cheeks. Jace finally got up, dusted himself off and offered Clary a hand as well as a friendly, slightly hurt smile. When Clary accepted his hand, his smile deepened and looked more sheepish than she'd ever recalled possible. "I really am sorry," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and when he stepped away, he held her an arm's length away and examined her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She nodded her head, but she felt her throat constrict. She wasn't damaged physically, but emotionally, she was a wreck. Was it not even five minutes ago that she was so swept away by Jace that she was willing to give herself up completely, not even considering the consequences in doing so? And the look that Alec had given her --if he actually did, she wasn't sure--had sent such an unwelcome shudder down to her very core. What was wrong with him? She sure hoped that she wouldn't have to put up with any more of those cryptic looks. But what truly had rattled her up was what would've happened, could've happened, if Alec and Isabelle hadn't so rudely interrupted. She shivered, and not from any sudden drop in temperature.

Jace looked at her in concern, but said nothing, which she greatly appreciated. He respected her and even trusted her to make the right decision on her own if she did not wish to bring it up to him. It was only when she would ask him for help did he know something was truly bothering her. But she did not want to burden him with her petty worries. So she put on a weak smile, lied that she was only concerned about what kind of food the Lightwoods had in store for them and allowed Jace to lead her into the kitchen. Because it seemed to be the right thing to do.


	2. Chapter 1 Continuation

Clary had to stifle her laughter when she saw the look on Maryse and Robert Lightwood's faces when they saw the Chinese food that their children had ordered. Maryse had what looked like a permanent grimace on her face and Robert looked as if he were close to tears. It was silent for a while and Clary realized it was because Max wasn't there to lighten the mood by asking his incessant questions. Even though Clary hadn't known him for long enough, she felt great remorse for the Lightwoods and how much they had suffered recently due to Valentine.

Valentine.

It was very peculiar, how even though she knew he was dead, was there to see his body burn, she still felt his presence. As if at any moment, he would stride right into the room with a bunch of Forsaken and challenge the family to a duel.

But no.

He was never going to come back, or at least that's what Clary constantly told herself. Never again would she have to see that sickeningly angelic face of his that looked hollow from years of relentless fighting but was breathtaking nonetheless.

Clary pushed her sautéed Broccoli around her plate, trying to get Jace to notice her. She didn't want to put a damper on the already dampened mood. Jace finally looked up, already done with his meal.

He cleared his throat. "Mom? Dad?" Even though Jace had been part of the family officially for a few weeks now, Jace was considered part of the family ever since he was first taken in to their family. "Clary and I have some…news."

If Clary thought the awkwardness couldn't get any more awkward, she had just been proven wrong. Everyone immediately stopped eating and as if on cue, Jocelyn Fray stepped through the doorway.

Clary's mom looked absolutely stunning; she wore a deep emerald green dress that brought out her fiery glossy hair that was slicked back into a neat chignon bun held in place by a golden clip studded with real emeralds. Clary gaped in awe as her mom blushed and whispered, "Mom."

"Clary, it's rude to talk with your mouth full," Jocelyn sighed, but even she didn't sound serious.

Jocelyn plopped down in the chair in between Clary and Maryse and put her head in her hands. Maryse instantly began the soothing circular backrub and cooed, "Don't worry, you look absolutely amazing."

Jocelyn said nothing and just stared out the hallway. When she looked back at the table and noticed everyone's eyes on her, she blushed again and shooed Maryse's hands away. Clary had never seen her mom act so…_flustered_. Sure, she had her stressed out moments, but she always had her paintings to preoccupy her. And this time, it was evidently different. Clary couldn't put her finger on it, but the way her mom gnawed on an eggroll while blatantly staring at the door as if behind it lurked the meaning of life seemed very familiar.

And the moment she heard a knock-knock jingle on the Institute's door, she immediately knew why.

"Who's that?" Maryse shot out of the chair and strode out of the kitchen with a very agitated Jocelyn hot on her heels. Clary didn't need to hear what happened next to realize what was going on. Downstairs she faintly heard Maryse's voice, very girly and high pitched along with her mother's, less excited but flirty nonetheless and finally, Luke's barking laugh.

It wasn't until she saw what looked like Jace's hand pull hers onto his lap did she realize she was silently crying. She didn't feel sad though, which Jace must've thought she felt because he whispered into her ear, "We didn't want to tell you anything yet until we were sure you could handle it. I'm so sorry." She was relieved –more than relieved, she was happy. Happy that not only her mom but also Luke were finally going to have the happily ever after they both deserved.

Clary sniffled and smiled as she shook her head when Jace offered her a napkin. She pushed her chair out, got up and felt as if she were in a trance as she took her baby steps towards the elevator. She didn't need to look back to see Jace was shadowing her.

The entire way down felt like an eternity; Clary's mind was racing with childhood memories so vivid, she could paint the images onto a blank canvas. When the elevator creaked to a stop, the three adults stared in silence as Clary fumbled with the door and raced out once she got it to open. Her feet pounded on the Institute's glossy tile floors, but she didn't stop until she heard someone go _umph!_

Jocelyn stared in awe as she watched her daughter buried her head into Luke's chest, sobbing hysterically. She took a step forward, but Luke mouthed the word 'no' and began to stroke Clary's hair, like he did every single time she would cry because she fell off the monkey bars or a tree. She felt tears well up but held them back–it was bad enough one person was crying already.

Luke murmured words of comfort until Clary took her last whimpering sniffle and said, "Finally." All the adults laughed at this, Jace observed from his place at the elevator. He crossed his arms, not wanting to interrupt the moment, but the warm smile on his face let Clary know that he was enjoying the scene before him. A sudden thought occurred to Clary and she tapped Luke's shoulder. He bent his head down enough so she could cup her hands over his ear and whisper, "Make sure you propose to her in private, she hates to make scenes in restaurants like those cheesy movie scenes." When he pulled away, he smiled knowingly and winked. She blushed, hugged her mom and left the adults to themselves. She threw herself into Jace's arms with enough force to push him back into the elevator. He managed to let one arm loose to press the button and asked, "So everything is okay?" She felt lightheaded and dizzy, but happy nonetheless as she sighed, "You could say that."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jace couldn't fall asleep that night. Too many thoughts were racing through his mind that he couldn't get it to shut down, even for a few seconds. He still hadn't told the Lightwoods the news concerning himself and Clary, and now that dinner had already ended, it seemed as if there wouldn't be another appropriate time to bring it up, especially since the couple wouldn't be joining the Lightwoods for dinner tomorrow night. And with the entire Luke proposing news, it seemed to be a little overwhelming to just come right out and tell the Lightwoods about his own news. So he would have to tell them at breakfast tomorrow morning, which made him even more nervous, seeing as tonight he was planning on simply winging it with Clary's assistance.

But tomorrow morning, Clary wouldn't be there to help him and that scared him. How would the Lightwoods react? Would they be happy? Scared? Angry? Was there even such thing as a 'proper reaction' when it came down to finding out that your now officially adopted son who was accused of being the son of society's arch nemesis moving back home to Idris to live in his biological family's country house because he now inherited it with his girlfriend who was just recently discovered not to be his sister? Jace pondered it and shrugged to himself. There didn't seem to be a 'proper reaction', but any except being banned to move seemed good enough for him.

Jace sighed, grouchy and tired, and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep. But just like all the nights this week, he saw the same image in his head. It started off with him being in a dark corridor of what possibly was the Institute. With all the lights off, the Institute could be somewhat nerve-wracking, unless you lived there your whole life like Jace did.

But something seemed different; the pure air felt thicker, polluted enough that whenever Jace inhaled, he tasted cold metal in the back of his throat. He drew in a long, spine tingling breath and coughed. That's when he noticed how unnervingly cold it was; he watched his breath, silver and wispy, as it coiled upwards until it disappeared somewhere in the rafters.

He felt something slimy run down his spine and took a sudden step forward.

That's when he saw her.

He couldn't make her out at first; he almost thought she were a pile of rags. But when the pile stood up as if it were possessed, he saw her red hair.

"Clary!" he called out, but she did not hear him. She was wearing nothing and Jace blushed a little--for once, he was glad there was barely any lighting in this dream. She was glowing, as if there were some sort of soft light illuminating her from within. He wanted to run up to her, to clothe her and get her out of this nightmare, but he was rooted to his place. Something wasn't right. And it wasn't until he looked into her eyes did he know why.

The expression in her eyes made his blood go cold. Her pupils were dilated by so much, that there was only a thin ring of green around them and no sclera visible. Her anime-like eyes were fixated in a pained, fearful expression right at the air above his hair. He followed her gaze and froze.

And that's where the dream would end.

The dream's meaning was an enigma to Jace; every time he thought he was close to solving the puzzle, the pieces wouldn't quite add up and he would just give up, frustrated beyond words.

Which is how Jace got the idea that maybe if he saw Clary naked for once, maybe he would be able to solve the mystery behind the dream–that, and he was her boyfriend, so seeing her in the nude didn't seem like it would be too hard of a task to accomplish. Not that he wanted to sound rude or forceful by asking her to take her clothes off. He felt as if that if he did just ask her outright, something bad would happen besides the obvious…as if there were going to be severe consequences.

But lately, it had been getting harder and harder than he would have ever expected it to be. Which is exactly why Jace was excited to move back home to Idris with Clary by themselves.

Jace dug the heels of his palms into his closed eyelids and sighed. At least he wouldn't have to wait long for the move. He just hoped that the Lightwoods, Jocelyn and Luke wouldn't be too offended.


	4. NOTICE UPDATE!

This isn't another chapter, so don't freak out on me! I just wanted to get some things straight to avoid confusion. First off, yes, I am aware that the chapters are very confusing. I did not do this on purpose just to punish you all (trust me, if I was, I would've done something a lot worse Muahaha). When I submitted the first chapter, I wasn't complete with it. I then realized this and by the time I did, it was too late and I just decided to entitle the next chapter as "Chapter One Continuation". This is the system I have fallen victim to, and for that, I am sorry.

Next off, I am also aware that I do not update my stories daily and it has to do with what I just said about the chapter confusion. If I did, I would have to divide up the chapters as the following: "Chapter One" "Chapter One Part One" "Chapter One Part One Section One" and so on and so forth. So if having to actually muster the energy to not die from suspense versus confusion…well, I think the latter isn't worth it.

My last point before ending this is that I just wanted to leave you all a quick little note Thank you all so very much for the reviews and encouragement, you are all too kind (which I'd take over rude and obnoxious any day). It really means a lot to me and I know how completely corny that sounds, but even soulless creatures like me enjoy being appraised every once in a while.

So now that that's out of the way, I just want to share with you all a tidbit of information. I'm not sure whether it's because I work in mysterious ways that confuse people, but music really helps me write. So if any of you are curious, yes I do have some songs that help me really get into the City of Bones/Ashes/Glass/Fallen Angels (the last book GAH come out already!) mood. Here are some that I've been addicted to lately:

1) My Sweet Prince by Placebo (it makes me think of Jace and Clary and how Clary was slightly obsessive with Jace in the beginning and how even though we don't know, that obsessive nature isn't unrequited. Food for your thoughts, music for your soul.)

2) A Rapture by A Stereo Alchemy (This song is so sexual-innuendo sounding, it really inspired me to write the steamy make out scene between Clary and Jace. I even kind of felt like a pervert just writing it…is that normal?)

3) Running Up That Hill by Placebo (I don't know why but I just love their sensual kind of sound! I never even listened to this song but the sweet melody along with the haunting words kind of make me think of Magnus and Jace, the obvious belt bearers in the relationships hehe.)

4) Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns (I favor this cover out of all the covers out there because of the girl/guy duo, which made me think of Clary/Jace. Don't ask why, it was just a spur of the moment song that wound up being stuck in my brain for weeks ugh.)

5) Slow Me Down by Emmy Rossum (This automatically makes me think: Clary. Out of all the characters, I think she's the most troubled one, especially in the first book. This song gives me a headache just listening to it, but the good kind and that's how you know it's a good stress song!)

6) Feeling Good by Muse (Again, a really good cover that gives me the bittersweet vibe for some reason. It's like even though Matthew Bellamy is singing "…and I'm feeling good" it sounds like he's saying it in a sarcastic manner. I don't know if that's just me, but if you agree, please let me know. I hate sounding crazy because people always think I do.)

That's all for now, and I hope you all aren't mad at me for my sporadic updates


	5. Another Somber Update

Dear Readers,

This is obviously not a story update, but where else to put it than in the middle of the story? Clearly, I haven't had the time to update in a while and I am aware of that. Right now I'm torn between two projects due this week, midterms, and all in all, a ton of work. The only way I can maintain my sanity is by using any sliver of free time reading any book I can get my hands on and/or write a story that isn't fanfiction related. So I know it really and truly sucks that I haven't updated this story in the longest while, but like I said in my profile, I tend not to update a lot. I may have my moments, but that's the most of it. I'm truly sorry and I hope that none of you take this personally, really, but I honestly haven't had the time. As I type, I'm reading a book to keep me focused--my brain works in weird ways that I cannot explain--so I won't fall asleep or die of an aneurysm from thinking too hard while doing my math homework online (this is why I hate the internet, I can't say my dog ate my homework if it's online, can I?). I'm in a very blah mood that's border-lining on insanity, I wish I was somewhere else, anywhere but here (Idris, anyone?) just so I can be at peace with my books and writing! But sadly enough, this is not the case, which is killing me--and whatever is left of my brain. So long story short, I'm really sorry for the terrible cliffhangers, please don't come chasing after me with torches and pitchforks, and I hope that someday in the near future I'll be able to get a chapter or so in, even though I'm drowning in schoolwork until the second week of February.

Sincerely,

NixiexGrey


	6. Chapter 3

So I know it's been a while, and for that I am really sorry. But I was able to manage to take some time out of sleeping (insomnia due to stress? I think so) and wrote this little quickie for all those who stood by me and waited patiently for me to finally get another chapter up! Here's my reward for you guys And seriously, thanks for the comments/reviews/ratings/subscriptions/etc. I really do appreciate things like those –just not insults please! There is a fine line between constructive criticism and outright insults and I hope most of you know that. Again, thanks so so much and I hope you all appreciate this! I worked really hard on it just for you all.

Chapter Three

Waking up the next morning for Jace felt like jumping in a bathtub filled with kerosene and lighting it on fire after sticking every inch of his body with needles–"painful" didn't exactly cover it. He didn't know why his entire backside was hurting so badly. All he knew was that he wanted it to end as soon as possible.

"Good morning!" Clary sang as she swooped into his bedroom like she always had in the past two years they've been dating, which always made Jace's day no matter how bad the previous night has been; but not today.

"Go away," Jace mumbled, barely audible through the pillow he had buried his head under. Clary bent down and plucked the pillow up, which made Jace instinctively want to hit her, except when he looked up at her beautiful face –those emerald green eyes, that fiery red hair that framed her face –all traces of resentment vanished and was replaced with his undeniable love for her.

"Jace?" she asked uneasily, a eyebrow quirking up–he had attempted to teach her, but no matter how hard she tried, she was able to lift it up by half of a half centimeter. "Are you okay?"

Jace took a deep breath as he sat up to disguise how badly he wanted to scream out loud and looked steadily at Clary as he replied, "No." He wished he could reach out and gently rub away the furrow that grew between her brows with his thumb and tell her everything was okay, but that was a lie. And how could he lie about such a thing that scared him witless.

This wasn't the first morning he'd woken up with extreme back pain. He'd just assume it was from the serious beating he had taken a few weeks ago when he had confronted a serpent-like demon under the Verazano Bridge, especially since there didn't seem to be any serious damage except an raised cut that started from his lower right backside to halfway up his right hip bone, but when it had gotten to the point of intolerableness, he began to fear for the worst.

"What's wrong?" Jace's heart sank with every pitch that Clary's voice raised up, but he knew it was too late to take back what he had said. Clary gnawed on her bottom lip like she always did whenever she was nervous and Jace could picture the gears working overtime in that pretty little head of hers.

"I'm having trouble sleeping lately," he admitted, "because of my back." Clary sucked in a breath and nodded tersely. She raised her hands to his back and looked at him, waiting. He nodded once and turned to face the mirror across the room, leaving his back to her. He watched her as she gingerly pulled his shirt up, exposing his back to her. The corner of his mouth quirked up in an attempt of a smile when her eyes widened, clearly pleased with what she saw but dropped the instant her eyes became giant emerald saucers and her mouth formed a tiny _o_.

He closed his eyes, sickened with himself as he felt the light brush of her fingers over his back. Then she unexpectedly touched his scar, which caused Jace to suck in a sharp breath–not that it hurt, but she had taken him off guard and caused him to feel very vulnerable.

Quite the contrary, he actually _enjoyed_ the feeling of her fingers on the scar, as if they alone had the power within them to heal whatever caused him pain. He let out a small groan of pleasure, which Clary clearly didn't register as enjoyment when she instantly drew her hands away. He opened his eyes and saw her staring right at him through the mirror.

"So," she began slowly, unsure of what to say next. Had she harmed him? she wondered. The sight of the scar, larger and much more intimidating than she'd last recall, sent shivers down her spine–in delight or in horror, she could not tell. There was just something about the scar in particular that for reasons beyond her, made her feel reassured. As if its presence were intended to comfort her rather than strike fear in her, which only made her more scared.

"So?" Jace prompted after he rolled down his shirt and turned to look at her. "How is it?" Clary didn't want to scare him by telling her what she was thinking, but she knew she could never bring herself to lie to him, especially when it wouldn't be too hard for him to confirm that lie by looking at the scar itself.

"It looks like it actually got bigger instead of smaller," she confessed, hoping not to sound completely loony as she did so. But instead of looking at her as if she had two heads like she anticipated, he nodded in agreement, as if he knew exactly what she was talking about. "It's been bothering me more and more as they days fly by," he replied. He paused then added as if it were an afterthought, "And before you can ask, yes, I have tried drawing iratzes, but they all just fade away without doing much save for making the burning sensation turn into a slightly more than tolerable prickling feeling."

Clary pouted unconsciously and inquired, "So are you up for the portal trip or should we wait until tomorrow?" Jace's eyebrows shot up and he just stared blankly. Why would she even ask that sort of question, he wondered. "Are you having…_doubts_ Miss Let's-Get-Out-Of-Here-As-Soon-As-We-Can?" Jace said in mock shock. "By the Angel!"

Jace couldn't help but smile as Clary narrowed her eyelids as her lips became a hard line, but he knew that she knew he was kidding–after all, if demon-slaying wasn't what he was famous for, sarcasm definitely was. Clary had called him out in the past by assuming he had incredibly low self-esteem and that was his way of coping so he would never change for anyone seeing as it was engraved in his personality along with charming and witty, but she had only gotten it half right. He would never change when it came to his sense of sarcasm because changing that would be like switching genders–not _completely _impossible, but not something he could see himself doing…ever.

"So are we going or what?" Clary gestured towards the doorway and he peered around her to see her duffle bag completely filled with God-Knows-What. "I'm already set. Are you?" He stared at her, an eyebrow quirked up in inquiry, which made her sigh. She knew he had nothing really to pack except a few articles of clothing and weapons capable of mass destruction, but other than that, nothing. In total, it would take him less than fifteen minutes to be fully packed whereas it took her over a couple of hours.

"You're impossible," she muttered as he pulled her into his lap with a smug smile on his face. He kissed her, not too fiercely but not gently either, and she broke away first. "I hope you're ready for an earful," she panted, already completely flustered. "Because I didn't tell them yet."

He stared at her, eyes narrowed like a lion's and said, "I hope it's not because you think that if I say it, they'll be less mad at you and more mad at me. Is it?" When she buried her face in his chest, he sighed. "And you call me impossible," he cooed as he gently ran his fingers through her knotted hair.


	7. Chapter 4

WOOHOO! Go digressing! I got another chapter up and I hope you all love it as much as I do :)

Chapter Four

Walking downstairs while his back burned with the intensity of a thousand suns–a slightly more tolerable feeling when compared to how it felt this morning–was considered to be an easy task. Breaking the news that Clary and he will be departing in a few minutes for Idris, hopefully to never come home again, without any adult supervision so it seems as if they were planning on fleeing under the radar to the Lightwoods and the Graymarks wasn't.

"Um," Clary started, studying the dull pattern on the tiles as if they hold the secret to life in order to avoid looking at the seven pairs of eyes she could feel boring deep into her soul.

"Are you going to tell us why we're here or not?" Magnus interrupted, his impatience visible by the amount of glitter that orbited around him like a shimmering glitter God. "_Some_ of us have things to do."

"Maggie," Alec whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "Calm down, you just got glitter in my eye." Magnus looked at him, pleading, but obeyed nonetheless.

"Clary and I have some…news." Jace never experienced true nerves before and now that he was beyond acquainted with it, he hated it. He wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Jace, are you okay?" Isabelle stepped forward, concern written on her face. Something was clearly wrong; she could see it in her step-brother's face and his actions, and most importantly, by his loss of arrogance.

"I'm fine," he said coolly. "It's just I'm more concerned on who will hold me down while the others try to rip me limb-by-limb." He paused, eyed the group, looked back at Izzy and added, "I'm guessing it will be you."

"Well maybe if you actually told us what you're thinking, maybe I wouldn't have to resort to restraining you while everyone takes their turn beating you senseless," Izzy snapped.

Jace said nothing but he smiled that damned arrogant smile that only made him look more like an angel with the devil's brain. Izzy returned it with a death look.

"Well, if you insist," Jace shrugged. "Clary and I have put much thought into this, and we feel that it would be wise for us to move back to Idris."

If Jace had anticipated a reaction, he had been let down. Everyone stared at him blankly. The only semblance of emotion was contributed courtesy of Jocelyn, who gaped at her daughter, who stood behind Jace.

"Why?" Jocelyn's voice was just above a whisper, but it pierced the silence like a knife, unwavering. Anyone else would've thought that Jocelyn was on the brink of tears, except Clary knew better. Whenever Jocelyn would rarely use that tone of voice, it was the calm before the storm.

"Mom," Clary started but Jace interrupted. "Jocelyn, I just think it would be best, and Clary agrees, because we're not _normal_." Jace didn't say this to insult himself or Clary. It was the truth. With Jace's extraordinary fighting skills and Clary's affinity with ancient runes, they were the perfect Shadowhunter duo. Everyone who hadn't met them already knew of them in Idris; Jocelyn knew it would only be a matter of time before she would lose her daughter for the cause. She just wasn't ready to accept that fact yet.

Jocelyn looked at her pleadingly, which made Clary look away. Clary would've taken a shower of bullets than look at her mother who in turn looked at her so helplessly, so longingly. But Clary knew it was too late to turn back; the no-longer corrupted Clave had sent out a notice two weeks ago, back when the idea of running away would've been considered nothing except a romantic escapade became something more serious than that. The Clave had finally found out their whereabouts, found out all their secrets and now they wanted what will either protect or destroy all that is left of the Shadowhunters.

Jocelyn stood there, motionless save for biting her lip while she contemplated. Maryse took advantage of Jocelyn's silence to speak up. "And when do you exactly _plan_ on leaving?" But before Jace or Clary could answer, Alec stepped forth. "I'm coming," he said unequivocally.

"No," Jace said tersely. "We found a cottage for ourselves located near one of the glass towers so we can guard it." _We don't need you_. Those words, although not said, were implied. And by the way Alec was looking at Jace, completely shattered, he might as well have said them rather than what he actually said.

"Oh come _on_," Clary snorted. "It's not like we're banishing you from visiting every now and then. I don't see why everyone is making such a big deal out of this." Everyone stared at her incredulously, as if she had three arms on her head.

"You really shouldn't have said that," Jace whispered into her ear. But before she could ask why, Jocelyn shrieked, "Big _deal_?_ Big deal? Of course it's a big deal! For Shadowhunters, when a couple moves in together, it's a promise for marriage! And what does marriage equate? Babies! Sex! All those things!_" Clary was rendered silent. She looked at Jace, wide-eyed, but he said nothing or even spared her a glance. "But it's not like he told you, did he?" Jocelyn spat as she pointed a finger towards Jace.

"No," Clary muttered more to herself rather than to her mother. Clary couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Jace knew this all along,_ she realized. _He knew all along and didn't want to tell me…because he knew how I felt about underage…commitment._ She looked up at him again, but all she saw was a blanched Jace who grew suddenly very interested in the floor tiles.

"Did you know about this," Clary asked, her voice hoarse and wavering. _"Did you?"_ Jace said nothing. Clary reared her hand back, slapped him across the face and ran. She didn't know where. She just wanted to leave that suddenly very claustrophobic room filled with probing eyes and judging looks.

**Oh wow, I actually reread this and yelled at myself. I'm so upset with Jace! Why didn't he tell her about what moving in meant to Shadowhunters? What are his intentions? I know, I know Cassandra Clare said in the fourth book there will be no underaged marriages so there will NOT BE ANY! I agree with her on that issue so that's as much as a spoiler as I am giving to you all now ;) And does anyone have any good theories as to the meaning of the scars? I love getting guesses and reading them! Some are pretty good, actually. But I'm not telling what it is just yet! You all just have to keep reading (ugh that sucks!)**


	8. Chapter 5

Ahh! I'm so excited for this! Even though it isn't exactly coming out like I had originally intended it to be, it's coming out MUCH better! ENJOY!!

Chapter Five

After spending an hour scoping the city for Clary, Jace gave up the search and went back home. Funny how every time he said that word in the past, he pictured the Institute–but not anymore. Now he saw a rolling hill of lush green so eerily alike Clary's eyes, cerulean sky and a cottage with a beautiful garden in the back where Clary could tend to her plants peacefully.

But ever since that early morning fiasco, that image was almost completely faded away. It was like a physical assault; he choked up as if all the air in his lungs had evaded him and felt a hard lump form at the back of his throat. He closed his eyes after opening his bedroom door and slumped against it. It wasn't until he heard a familiar hitch in someone's voice did he realize he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes and positioned himself, ready for a fight. But then his eyes registered the person rolled up in a ball on his bed.

Clary.

A shiver ran down his spine and he immediately ran to her, scooped her up into his arms, found her lips and kissed her fiercely. She was hesitant at first, but then she kissed him back with full force. Her hands, as if they had a mind of their own, began their way up to his hair but she had to pull away and clear her fogged up mind. Just because Jace was an extraordinary kisser did not mean that he could just get away with anything by sweeping her off her feet literally and kissing her.

"Stop," she gasped. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and envisioned puppies being tortured. Once her mind was sober, she narrowed her eyes at him. Then she noticed he was completely covered in God-knows-what from his head to his toes and reeked of sewers. "What are you covered in?"

He grimaced as he gave himself a quick glance-over and shook his head, sending little particles all over the place. "I have no clue," he frowned. He looked back up at Clary and sighed. "I spent an hour looking for you, you know."

Clary felt a pang of shame overcome her, but didn't let it damper her mood too much. _Remember, he tried to suck you into early marriage._ She held onto that thought and blurted out, "What's the real reason for the move? Do you just want to get me in the sack with you? Do you want kids? Do you want to marry me?" Jace took in her earnest expression, but he couldn't help himself. He let out a snort, "Hardly any of those choices hold any appeal to me."

"So why then?" she urged as she tucked her feet under her. "Why the hurry?" Jace sniffed himself and pouted. "Can I please shower first before I tell you anything? It's a long story and I don't want either of us to die due to asphyxiation." She wrinkled her nose and stared at him. Why was he digressing? Was it really _that_ bad? She needed to know the answer to all these questions that gave her a throbbing headache, but she agreed to let him go. _At least he'll be clean enough to slap, _Clary thought. She smiled pleasantly at Jace's back as he walked into the bathroom.

* * * *

Jace felt disappointed when he was finished with his shower. He loved the feeling of the heat from the steaming hot water as it seeped into his flesh, undoing the knots in his muscles while it cleaned the surface if his skin. It was the perfect massage he could never get sick of. But he knew that he was only trying to delay having to explain _everything_ to Clary, and that acknowledgement alone was strong enough to make him turn the water off in the shower.

He took a deep breath as he stepped out of the steam-filled bathroom and into the dimly lit bedroom. Clary eyes glowed in the lighting like a cat's as they followed him while he walked around the room, finding a decent outfit to wear. He looked outside and by the position of the sun, assumed it was about two, maybe three o'clock in the afternoon. _We would've been in Idris right now_, he thought before he could stop himself. A brief pang of pain circulated his body.

Clary broke the silence first. "Well?" Jace threw the towel into the bathroom and sat down on the bed with Clary. "Where do you want me to start from?" he asked, hoping she would find some humor in that question. She didn't. "From the very start."

Jace closed his eyes so he could conjure up the bits and pieces from two weeks ago buried in his mind. "Remember when I first brought up moving to Alicante? Right after the fireworks two years ago?" Clary felt tears welling up behind her eyes for no reason and bit her lip to restrain from crying. She nodded. "Back then, staying in Alicante was nothing more than just a foolish love-driven fantasy." He paused here and gave her an apologetic smile. "But two weeks ago, that all changed.

I had received a letter from the Clave. A bunch of the old Clave members were able to restore whatever was left of the original Clave with the help of all the Shadowhunters from around the world." At this, Jace's eyes shone bright with hope. But it only lasted a second before he continued, "Then rumors began to surface about an angel warrior boy and a powerful rune girl that, when working together, could very well be the quintessence of what Shadowhunters were." He smirked at Clary. She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else.

"When these rumors were confirmed as truth," Jace continued, "I knew it was only a matter of time before they would track us. So of course, they found us after Jocelyn made us leave."

"But wait," Clary interrupted. "I don't get it. My mom was all for being Shadowhunter now so why would she stop me? Stop us? We can _revive_ the broken pieces of the Shadowhunter race!"

Jace stared at her unwaveringly and spoke cautiously, as if he knew what he was about to say wouldn't exactly please Clary, "She knew what the Clave was capable of doing once they found out about you, and she didn't want them to abuse your power."

Clary didn't know what to say; she felt as if she were treading familiar territory. "Are you serious?" she said with no inflection. Jace instinctively wanted to cover his ears, knowing what was about to come next, but knew that it would only provoke her to scream louder than she was about to. _"You have to be _kidding_ me! Doesn't she ever learn that _'trying to protect me'_ only makes things worse? Doesn't she remember what happened that night that–"_ She took a deep breath to study her shaky voice. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of a nose, trying to focus her disobedient mind back on what Jace had just said. "Please continue with the story," she said flatly.

She could feel Jace's eyes on her, but didn't dare move under his eyes. "Well," he continued. "I knew that what Jocelyn thought was right was wrong." Clary snorted but said nothing more. "So I decided that this whole Clave thing would just play into my favor since we were planning on moving back to Alicante anyway. I knew it was just a matter of time, so why not now?

"The only problem was trying to find out a peaceful way to approach the situation," Jace said uneasily. Clary opened one eye and looked at Jace dubiously. He held his hands up in surrender and smiled. "Don't look at me like that," he laughed. "I don't plan on marrying you and/or burdening you with my seed right now. We've got bigger issues to resolve first."

"So you really don't want to…um…" Clary blushed. Even though they'd been through this topic several times, she still found it awkward to discuss the specifics of sexual intercourse.

"If by that you mean getting you pregnant, then no, I don't want to impregnate you," Jace smirked. "One devilishly good-looking boy is plenty enough for now." Clary narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't help the smile of relief from crossing her features.

"So wait–how is your scar related to all of this?" Clary asked the million-dollar question. Jace shrugged, "I have no idea, to be honest with you. Like I thought it was because of the demon, but now I'm not so sure." _Tell her about the dreams,_ a voice whispered urgently within him. _Tell her now._

"Well," Clary said hesitantly. "I was thinking that maybe…maybe the attack wasn't just some random accident."

Jace had to concentrate on the strange voices in order to rid them from his mind, so all he heard was "random accident". "Excuse me?" Jace sputtered. Clary looked at him and repeated herself. He looked at her silently for a considerably long amount of time before what she meant dawned on him.

"You think the Clave sent the _demon _out to get us?" he whispered incredulously. It would make sense, but why resort to a _demon_? "Isn't it obvious?" Clary said softly, while she looked down at her hands. She looked up at him, eyes wide in fear, "Maybe the Clave wants to get rid of us."

Bum bum BUUUMM!! So are things really what they seem? I mean, it wouldn't exactly make sense for the Clave to kill off its only chance of survival, but then again, maybe it isn't exactly purged of all evil just yet…READ ON! Please rate and review!


	9. Chapter 6

So I know this chapter seems to veer a little off course, but bear with me. I didn't fully enjoy writing this chapter, but it was necessary in a way. I hope you all like it the same–don't hate, appreciate! Ratings and reviews are MUCH appreciated!

P.S. Quick shout out to Rejhan for always questioning my motives and giving me insight on the story! Thanks!

Chapter Six

Jace stared wide-eyed at Clary. He couldn't believe his ears: the Clave wanting to destroy him and Clary? But, how? Why? Nothing was making any sense and his back was burning feverishly. Jace's heart thrummed within his chest and his sight became hazy.

"Jace? Jace? Jace?" Clary's voice was nothing but a mere echo. Suddenly a vibrant red spot swam into his view, but he couldn't tell what it was. Blood? Jace screamed and tried swatting it away, but lost balance and fell over.

"_Get away!"_ Jace shrieked. He was sweating and crying hysterically on the floor. Clary felt her heart sink into her stomach as she witnessed Jace's emotional breakdown–if that's what it was.

"Jace!" Clary pleaded, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come. She _had_ to remain calm; if not for herself, for him. _"Please!"_ But he didn't stop. He arched his back up from the floor as if someone had kicked him there and continued to scream in agony.

Suddenly, the door swung forward and standing on top of it was Izzy. She scanned the bedroom and when her eyes fell on Jace, she immediately ran towards him with everyone trailing behind her.

"Jace!" Alec yelled. He threw himself at his step-brother's body and held down an arm. Izzy held down his other arm and Magnus put Jace's head in his lap. "Magnus, _do something!_" It was Maryse who said this as she sobbed, clutching desperately to a somber-looking Robert. Jocelyn mirrored Maryse, but Luke jumped out to restrain Jace's legs right before he kicked Magnus in the face. Magnus looked at Luke with a quirked up eyebrow, which Luke returned with a tight nod and a growl.

"Alright, golden boy," Magnus said with a smirk. "Let Magnus see what's going on in that pretty little head of yours." Magnus placed his fingertips on each side of Jace's temple and Jace immediately calmed down, but only infinitesimally. He did, however, start to whimper.

"How cute," Izzy snarled in restraint. "He sounds like a little puppy." No one paid Izzy's comment any attention except for Clary, who gave her a death look that silenced Izzy.

Suddenly, Magnus let out a low, tortuous groan but did not raise his face from Jace's. A sheet of glittery black hair blocked Clary's view of both faces. Clary ran to her mother's side and buried her face into the familiar scent of comfort. She felt her mother pat her head soothingly, but both of them knew it didn't alleviate their worry for Jace.

"Well," Magnus grumbled, startling everyone in the room. "Seems as if someone's been hiding a few secrets in a vast closet of theirs for quite some times." He got up, dusted himself off and looked pointedly at Clary with just a hint of concern. "You might want to talk to him about um, some things. Just try to keep an open mind with him because of these two reasons." He held up two glittery midnight blue painted fingers and ticked each of them off one by one as he said, "One being that after having a mind sweeped the way I had just with his, the owner tends to feel a little violated and sometimes delusional. I basically raped his mind, in a sense, so he's going to be traumatized for a few days. And the other reason is that if I were him"–he glanced back at Jace, pity plainly written on his face–"I would've wound up making the same choices as he did."

With that said, he sauntered out of the room, Alec hot on his heels. Clary kneeled by Jace's side, lifted his head up to her lap and gently stroked his ashen cheek. No one said a word as Luke hoisted up Jace onto his shoulder, or even as everyone filed out of the room after him like a funeral march. The resemblance sent a chill down Clary's spine as she ran to catch up with the procession.

So what do you all think? Why did Jace all of a sudden faint? What skeletons did Magnus see that no one else saw? Any theories? Leave a comment, I love to hear your theories (not to quote Edward Cullen, ugh.)


	10. Chapter 7

So I am aware how this is barely even a chapter, but I really like it a lot and you'll see why after you take ten seconds to actually read this :) Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

A soft knock on the door stirred Clary from her sleepy stupor. She felt reality slowly melt around her dizzily as she took baby steps to the door, hoping that Jace was really as unconscious as Magnus had told her would happen once he finished the mind-sweep.

"Clary?"

It was Jocelyn on the other side. Her mother's face, a prettier version of her own face, was etched with concern as she stepped inside before her daughter had the chance to ask her in. She took in the room; there was no light save for a tiny nightstand lamp that illuminated half of Jace's emotionless face. Had she not witnessed Jace seizure a few hours ago, she would've easily mistaken him for simply sleeping. He just looked so _peaceful_–it tugged at the edge of her heart.

"How is he?" Jocelyn whispered. "Has he…?"

"No," Clary shook her head sadly. "Magnus said he was supposed to stay comatose for a full 24 hours and so far only about four hours passed. Only 20 more to go." Clary gave her mother what looked like the ghost of a smile before she turned to take her place on a cot right next to Jace's bed. Clary patted to the edge of the mattress and Jocelyn sat down obediently.

"Can we talk about something less depressing?" Clary pleaded. Jocelyn leaned in and kissed her daughter on the forehead, which she knew always made Clary feel slightly better no matter what.

"Luke proposed to me last night," Jocelyn suggested. The look of relief on Clary's face was magnified in Jocelyn; she hated seeing worry lines etching her daughter's too-young face. "He took me to Taki's–which, I am aware isn't _that_ romantic, but you have to understand that the place had some sentimental value for us. It's where we accidentally bumped into each other for the first time in ages."

A dreamy look crossed Jocelyn's face and Clary's heart fluttered erratically. Even though they were discussing Luke, Clary's mind was on Jace. _J-Jace, J-Jace, J-Jace, _her heart sang to her. She smiled, half-drunk on memories of him and didn't realize how little attention she paid to her mother's story telling until Jocelyn's soft background voice disappeared.

"Wha-?" Clary said, confused, as her mother stood up. She immediately blushed; her mother must've noticed she wasn't listening.

"Shh," Jocelyn put a finger to her daughter's lips. She moved that finger to lift up Clary's chin so that she was looking directly into her eyes and said, "I understand. It's late and you're probably tired. Get some rest, and I'll see you in the morning."

Jocelyn gently pushed down Clary onto the mattress and pulled up the blanket to her daughter's chin. Clary's eyes protested, but she didn't rebel. Jocelyn tucked Clary in, kissed her goodnight and turned off the lamp just like she used to back when Clary was barely ten years old and would have nightmares.

_But mommy, _little Clary would whine_, what about the monsters?_

_Don't worry_, Jocelyn reassured. _They can't reach you when I'm around_. Little Clary would look at Jocelyn with those wide, fearful eyes of hers and ask_, why?_

_Can you keep a secret?_ Jocelyn would whisper conspiratorially. Little Clary would nod her head excitedly and Jocelyn would say,_ Because monsters are scared of mommies, and as long as you have one, you'll be safe!_ At this, little Clary would yelp in excitement and wouldn't have a nightmare for the rest of the night, thinking her mother would always be there to keep the monsters at bay. If only that was how things actually worked.

The reason why I love this so much is that I get to work with Jocelyn, who is actually a favorite character of mine. I sympathize her for many reasons–the main reason being that she fears her daughter is too unprepared for the Shadowhunter world since she didn't even want to expose her to it in the first place. Imagine how rough that must be for her? Having to constantly take precautions in order to protect the one you love from deadly secrets that once surface, have catastrophic effects that are irreversible. I really pity her and admire her for what semblance of strength she has as a mother :) so I really enjoyed getting to show some good side of her!


	11. Update Sorry It's Late

**Dear Fanfictioners,**

So I am aware that it has been quite a long time since I have last updated my stories. I also am aware that Valentine's day has passed and that I haven't put up my Valentine's day fanfictions. Here are my reasons for why I haven't been updating in a while.

First off, I'm in the midst of writing an actual book, which I'm ECSTATIC for since this one I hope (cross your fingers) might see the light coming from the Barnes and Noble windows while it sits on a shelf, waiting for readers of all ages to at least pick it up and go, "this seems like a good book, let me at least open it up and see what it's about" –you get what happens next. As a result of my being too preoccupied with this book, I haven't updated in a while but I hope that you all find it in your hearts to forgive me for this cliffhanger and maybe you'll be interested in the book I'm currently writing on and maybe, oh I don't know, possibly purchase it?

Secondly, As a result of my being preoccupied-ness, I will admit, I have started working on the Valentine's day fanfiction but it didn't get much farther than the girls both waking up in their beds and that's it. So I am still skeptical about posting it since I have officially lost my momentum with it (sorry!), but if you all _still_ want to see it, I can post it up but I'm just warning you, it won't make much sense unless I full-out tell you what I want to do with it –but then that defeats the purpose of it, if you think about it.

Anyways, I hope those who are truly dedicated to my work–not you, mom–will read this to the end, NOT GET MAD AT ME (it hurts my feelings when people yell at me through a computer screen), and will hopefully support me through this story and make sure my real story sees the light shining through a Barnes and Noble window while it sits on a shelf, anticipating the moment someone decides to buy it.

Sincerely,

NixiexGrey


	12. Chapter 8

**So I know it's been AGES since I've updated, but I had some free time and decided, why not? Here's what I got so far and just so you all know, I'm a terrible updater so the fact that I even decided to continue this is pretty monumental. Let us all bow our heads and relish this moment while it's still here! ALSO! Shout-outs to the best people in the world of Fanfiction who were always there for me (in no particular order): Morganwolf, CaitlinClare, CristineClary, aiscat93, etc (meaning anyone else I missed because I always count the little people)…THANKS! And you should all check them out; they're really amazing at what they do.**

Chapter Eight

The moment before Jace woke up, he had a dream. They say that while a person is in a coma, it's impossible to dream, but Jace defied that statement.

It was the setting that sent familiar shivers up and down his spine. He was back in the barely lit Institute hallway, the only source of light from the rafters that were missing pieces of roof on top. It was then did Jace realize that the Institute had been broken into in his dream, and that it had been like this for quite some time.

You'd think that after having the same exact dream countless times, you would know it better than the back of your hand, but not Jace. It was as if this time he was hyper alert of everything around him–_which is probably a result of being close to waking up and having a dream rather than being deep asleep and dreaming_, Jace pondered.

Jace took a deep breath and immediately went into a coughing fit. The air was so thick, so polluted with the scent of demons that it burned Jace's lungs. He hacked up some blood and spat it out in distaste. Something stirred in response in the corner. He didn't have to turn his head fully to see a nude Clary emerge from a pile of rags; he _felt_ her presence like a flicker of light in the back of his mind.

"Clary!" he yelled hoarsely, hoping that this time she would actually hear him instead of ignore him. But this time, she did. She turned her head to him and opened her mouth until her jaw was abnormally elongated and aligned with her collarbones. Jace's eyes went big as they took in her wide mouth and anime bug-like eyes. _What's going on?_

Clary then surprised Jace even more by letting out an ear-splitting shriek. It started off that way, but the longer she wailed, the more agonizing it became; it reminded Jace of a fallen angel for some reason. The way she wept, as if it came from every inch of her being, gave him the impression she was under immense emotional and physical pain. It was as if she had never been sad before up until that very moment.

Jace took a step forward, which ended up being a big mistake. She stopped bawling for a second, her breath hitching in her throat, and started up again twice as worse. The entire time, however, she never once looked away from the air that was above Jace's head. Once he realized this, Jace slowly but surely lifted his head up to see…

It was hard to tell what happened next. All Jace remembered was a brief flash of pure white light that could have blinded him had he not suddenly closed his eyes–if that's what he did, he could not recall–and wound up falling, falling downwards until he hit the ground.

He felt as if he just took a wrecking ball to his body and a loud groan escaped his lips.

"Jace?"

Jace moved his head to the side infinitesimally and felt another wave of pain spread around his body. He groaned again and felt something cool and wet against his forehead. He felt somewhat better with the cool compress but didn't dare move his head again.

"Jace?" This time he could tell it was Clary. He wanted to speak, but fought down the urge, not willing to take the risk of suffering from more pain. He grumbled once, which was followed by a sigh of relief from Clary.

"So tell me again how you found him?" Magnus had a quill out and donned half moon glasses, making him look like a flamboyant version of Dumbledore.

Clary bit her lip and sighed, tired of all the pent up stress that was threatening to overflow. "He started off looking calm, then the tremors started. I don't know how to explain it except it's like an eye twitch that went all the way down to his toes. Then he started sweating and…and…"

"And?" Magnus deadpanned. Clary looked up from her hands and gave him a dirty look.

"And then he started whimpering my name," she shot back. She closed her eyes and tried to quell the nausea that came as she recalled what had just happened half an hour ago. "It was soft at first, like he was asking me a question, but then it became sort of urgent like his life depended on it."

Magnus slammed the notepad close and took off his glasses. "And why are you telling me this?"

Clary stared at him and spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Because you're the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

"Damn right I am! But that's not the point. The point is, why are we beating the bush? I want to talk to Jace, not you, sweetie. No offense."

"None taken," Clary blushed. "But he's asleep now."

Magnus took a deep breath, stood up and managed to get some glitter on Clary when he extended a hand to her. "Let's go wake up Prince Charming from his nap then."

* * *

Jace was about to succumb to deep slumber when someone started violently shaking him. He threw his hand out blindly and he couldn't help but smile when he heard someone swear. Suddenly, he was unceremoniously let go and that jolted him awake. "What the hell?"

His eyes had to adjust for a second before he noticed Magnus, Izzy, Alec and Clary were all surrounding his bed. He looked at each of them before focusing his eyes on Clary. "What's going on?"

"What did you just see?" Magnus said without any preamble. He had a notepad out, which put Jace on edge.

"What do you mean what did I just see? I see four pairs of eyes staring at me like I'm some sort of microorganism you'd expect to see under a microscope if that's what you mean. And to be quite honest with you, I'm not one hundred percent sure why."

Magnus stared at him for a second longer before he wrote on his pad, announcing, "Ego seems to be in check, but what else is new?"

"Jace?" Clary stepped forward to his bedside and picked up his hand, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Magnus just wants to know what you've been seeing so he can fix whatever problem it is, all right? You aren't alone, so please just open up to us. Please."

Jace stared unwaveringly at her and Clary wished she could decipher the emotions that flickered across his eyes. She saw confusion, understanding, pain and then finally, distrust. The last emotion cut her the most, and not because it stuck around the longest.

"Why don't you just ask him? He already swept my mind without any permission!" he shot back.

"Jace I–" Clary started, but Magnus held up a hand, silencing her. "That is irrelevant," Magnus said coolly. "Yes I did and I will admit to have doing that, but because the circumstances called for it. Trust me, if I could take back all that I saw, I would have so not done it. I just need to know whether or not you saw the same thing over again, so just give me a nod if yes or a shake if no."

Jace gave Magnus the stank eye, but Magnus didn't seemed fazed by it. Finally, he nodded once and Magnus nodded in response. "Okay," Magnus sighed. "Let me think about this then. And while I'm at it, do you have any other complaints? I'm here already, so you better take advantage of this opportunity because I might start charging not by the hour but by how many times I see you in a day since that's apparently how often you get hurt."

"Well there's one more thing I need you to see," Jace hesitated. He wasn't one hundred percent sure whether the gash on his back was because of the demon, and since Magnus dealt with demons and the likes all the time, he could very well be an expert. Still, he was skeptical of the warlock's intentions as a result of the mind sweep and wasn't sure he could trust him. But whom else could he turn to that wasn't biased?

"I have this gash on my back that you should see," Jace began as he lifted up his shirt over his head. "Sorry to butt in," Magnus interrupted. "But I don't have a back fetish, so you can just–holy glitter in all the world." Jace had his shirt off and had his back to Magnus. Everyone scooted together to get a better look.

"What the–?"

"When did–?"

"Jace!" Clary's voice rang out clear above the rest and he felt her fingers gingerly touch his skin and couldn't stop butterflies that fluttered in his stomach every time she touched him.

Clary grabbed him by the shoulder and made him face her. "When did this happen?" she asked, sounding more hysterical by the second. "Was this because of the demon? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"My, oh my," Magnus ticked as he began to poke the jagged cut. "This is no ordinary demon wound." He leaned in closer, tapped Jace on the shoulder and handed him a hand mirror. Alec had moved the full sized mirror closer so that the image Jace saw in hand mirror was his own back…

And a gash so wide and vast that Jace almost cried out. He dropped the mirror he held as his hands flew to his back. The gash, which only a day ago used to go from his where his ribs ended down to his hips now extended up until it curved under his shoulder blade. It wasn't needle thin either; it looked deep and jagged, as if someone had carved his skin with a butcher knife.

"Don't touch it!" Magnus snapped as he smacked Jace's hand away. "I'm working over here." Jace growled, but did not protest. "And you're sure that you got this from the demon? When did you fight it?"

"A few weeks ago," Clary answered for him. "But this is too late of a response and I didn't see the demon hit him at all. I highly doubt that the demon–"

"You know what you're problem is?" Magnus interrupted. Clary fell silent immediately. Magnus looked up from Jace's back and spun him around to face him. "You," he indicated to Jace, "need to learn to stop harboring secrets from her. Why can't you just trust her? She's your basic equal because of whatever sick experiments Valentine did on you two and the two of you combined can achieve anything beyond my ability, trust me. So stop using me as your medium and just tell her. And your total comes to about 250 dollars cash."

Magnus picked up his notepad, slid it into his back pocket and walked out of the room with Alec and Izzy hot on his heels. Jace broke the charged silence after he put his shirt on. He gestured to a spot next to him on his bed and when she sat down next to him, he scooped her hands into his. She looked up at him and held his steady gaze. "I can't avoid this anymore," Jace sighed. "I'm sick of this–literally. So I'll tell you what I know and maybe we can figure this out together."

Clary's heart skipped a beat when she heard that one word, 'together', knowing that it implied so much more than it led on. Together with him, she and him, no one else but them forever–if there was such a thing. "Together," she repeated with a smile that she hoped revealed how confident she was in that one word as long as it implied he with she.

**So what do you all think? Seriously, leave a comment/review/PM and I'll get to it ASAP! I love to know what you all think and I genuinely mean that :)**


	13. Chapter 9

**AHHHHH!!! I love getting my inbox flooded with reviews and comments! Seriously, you guys rock. I love everyone's ideas about his scars and the dreams, but hopefully this will answer any of your questions. P.S. Shout-out to Rejhan since I forgot to mention her when I made a shout-out list last chapter! She's awesome :)**

Chapter Nine

_It starts off with me in a dark, cold run down building. I don't recognize it at first, but then it clicks and I realize it's the Institute. I don't know how long it's been like that, broken into and abandoned. But it seems like it's been in that state for a while, maybe ten years._

_There's no light source except for whatever light is coming out through the exposed rafters and the air is thick with this god-awful smell, like death. I realize that demons have been there and it explains why the Institute is the way it is._

_My lungs burn as they fill with the scent of demons and I spit to the side, but as I do, something in the corner of the massive foyer of the Institute moves. I don't know what it is at first, but then the rags fall to the floor, exposing you from your hiding place._

_You're nude for reasons beyond me, but that doesn't matter. I call your name, and for the first few weeks I've had this dream, you never answered. You would just stare at the air above me like you were possessed or something and when I finally realized that there was something up there, I would usually wake up. But not last night._

_After I called your name, you turned your abnormally dilated eyes to me and you dropped your jaw–quite literally–and screamed. It sounded like an angel's cry and it cut me deep. But it wasn't until I took a step forward did it worsen._

_You didn't look at me at all. You would just stare at the air above my head, so I mustered up all my strength and looked up to see nothing but pure blinding light. That's when I woke up._

"So what do you make of it?" Jace asked once he was done with the story. Clary had remained silent the entire time with the exception of gasping every now and then. She even blushed when he rushed through the fact that she was naked at one point, but she didn't dwell on it too much.

"I honestly don't have a clue," Clary admitted, mentally kicking herself for not paying more attention to her English teacher when they discussed symbolism in literature.

"I knew it!" Jace yelled in frustration. He shot up from the bed and began to pace to and fro, causing Clary to fall further into a hole that he'd buried for her. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. This isn't something you should know; I know I'm something to figure it out by myself, but what does it all mean? I just…" He trailed off, finally taking note of how silent Clary had been.

He took a step closer to her and crouched in front of her, taking her hands in his. She had her head bent down and refused to look at him. "I'm so sorry, Clary," he whispered hoarsely. "It's just…there was so much I wanted to get done that I didn't…I'm sorry."

Clary lifted her head and Jace grimaced when he realized she had been crying. "Why didn't you tell me from the start?" she asked, barely audible. "Why did you have to wait until things got out of hand before you told me? Don't you trust me? Don't you…" _Love me?_ Those words hung in the air for a moment before one by one, the letters slowly fell to the ground.

"I do Clary, but like I said, I _need_ to work this out on my own," Jace pleaded. "And that's why I've been pressing moving to Idris. Once we're alone, we can work this out together. Clary, I'm nineteen and you're eighteen. I think we're old enough to work things out on our own, so why can't we live on our own? Idris needs us," he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them each, "I need us."

"I was always for the move, Jace," Clary agreed, pulling her hands away. "But I can't do early marriage or pregnancy. Jace, we even hadn't have sex yet and it's been two years. I'm just not ready for it, okay? It's just too much in too little time and we still have to worry about your dreams and scar."

Jace sighed and stood up, dusting himself off before offering his hand for her. "Then let's tell the others and we can all make a group decision, okay?"

Clary smiled and took his hand, happy that they were finally on the same page.

* * *

"So what do you all think it means?" Jace asked everyone once they all congregated in the dining room. All he got for an answer were a few blank stares and the sound of a quill scrawling on a piece of parchment.

"I think," Magnus stated after he put his quill down. "that you sir, have gone completely bonkers."

"Agreed," everyone else chimed.

"But in all seriousness," Magnus went on, "There is a lot of symbolism in your dream. Maybe it's portending to something even bigger than we can defeat. Maybe you just predicted how the Shadowhunters will see to their downfall."

"That doesn't sound right at all," Robert Lightwood said gruffly. He was leaning against the wall, hidden in the shadow where the chandelier's glow did not reach. He kicked off the wall and strode towards the table. Clary swallowed audibly and tried not to stare at how the light enhanced his sharp cheekbones, or his jaw line. Her fingers twitched to draw him, but she suppressed the urge.

"What do you have to say, Lightwood?" Magnus challenged, looking up from the parchment he hadn't stopped writing on since the congregation had been called.

"All I am saying is that if it were a prophecy, then why did it just show Clary and Jace in a run down Institute?" Robert replied coolly.

"Maybe it's insinuating that they will be the only ones who will survive whatever kills us all off," Alec suggested. "I can see it. They're Valentine's experiments after all."

Clary noticed the vein that twitched in Jace's throat and reached for his hand under the table. He gave her a sidelong glance and she shook her head.

"But what about the light that you saw?" Jocelyn asked, her voice dominating everyone else's. She was seated on the other end of the table with Luke by her side so that she was directly facing Jace. Jace swallowed audibly and shook his head.

"I don't know what it meant," he sighed. "The only thing I came up with is that maybe it had something to do with Angels and their halos, but it doesn't make any sense."

All was silent for a moment before Clary spoke up. "Halos supposedly represent the aura of a person, or holiness. That's what I've read." She shifted nervously under everyone's gaze and decided to look at her hands.

"That's true," Magnus croaked. "So what does it mean then? That Jace is the holy of all holies?"

"Fat chance," Izzy snorted. "But I mean, it _is_ his dream, so why wouldn't he want to think of himself as an angel?"

"Thanks for that," Jace retorted. "I'll be sure to make you have devil horns if you ever star in my dream." Izzy smirked but said nothing more.

"So if this is an actual prophecy as you say," Maryse cut in. "What does it mean?"

"Sure, let's not listen to the High Warlock of Brooklyn," Magnus barked. "Because it's not like he has no use to us Shadowhunters since he deals with this kind of stuff 24/7 and makes a living out of it!"

When everyone fell silent, Magnus smiled. "Good! You all have ears and finally know how to use it! Now, getting back to what I was saying, this dream is a prophecy and should not be taken lightly." His cat-like eyes flickered to Clary. "Yes, halos have been drawn to represent a person's aura/holiness. But they had a decline of popularity since it wasn't realistic as time went on. So they decided to stop using golds or whites and decided to make a thin golden disk around people's head, which is just stupid. The only creatures that don such things are those who are pure of spirit and have no sin, a.k.a angels or any servant of God. And last time I checked, Jace does _not_ fit that criteria, which is why I find it to be narcissistic of him to dream of himself donning a halo."

"You said to keep it non-biased while we're analyzing this prophecy," Robert interjected.

"I never said such a thing," Magnus snapped. "I'm just stating the facts is all. Does anyone here believe that Jace is as holy as God himself?" No one raised their hands, not even Jace. Clary tightened her grip on his hand and smiled weakly when Jace stared at her.

"Exactly," Magnus smiled as he leaned back in his chair, clearly satisfied. "But if this is a prophecy, then Mr. Golden Boy here is going to do something that will earn him a fancy halo and a nice pair of wings to match."

After he had said that, Jace felt all the color drain in his face. _Wings._ If it weren't for the fact that everyone had looked at him that moment, he wasn't sure they would've noticed how he silently fainted.

**Clary: You passed out…? You're such a pansy!**

**Jace: Not my fault, you were just squeezing my hand too hard!**

**Clary: Like everything is my fault here.**

**Jace: Not necessarily, but this time it is.**


	14. Chapter 10

**Sorry I accidentally uploaded this without any preamble! Preamble: Okay, so since I'm sick during Spring Break, I have more writing time! Which is just as exciting as it sounds, if not more. Rate/comment whatever you do, just do it! I love hearing from you guys :)**

Chapter Ten

"Twice in the same day? Really?"

"Don't make fun of him, it's not his fault."

"Would you pass out twice in the same day because of all of this?"

"…No, but that's–"

"Exactly."

The voices swam in the recesses of Jace's mind as he slowly drifted back into consciousness. He hated that those hateful words were the first thing he heard when he came to, but what he hated most was the biting truth of them. Had it really only been a day since he last passed out? What time was it then?

"Oh crap, he's up. Should we call Magnus?"

"No, let's just…wait." He heard someone walk up to his bedside followed by a gentle nudge in his hip. "Jace?"

He opened his eyes slowly and felt a smile spread across his lips despite himself when he spotted a familiar head of red hair. "Clary?"

All of the events that led up to him passing out suddenly came back with full force and Jace sat up, crying out in the process when a searing pain erupted from his back.

"Jace, are you okay?" Clary tried to push him back but was yanked aside by Luke. He held Jace down firmly until he stopped struggling.

"Clary, I–I think I know what the scars are on my back," he panted. He bit his lip and with Luke's assistance, sat up and got out of the bed. Luke and Jace exchanged a look before they both nodded and helped Jace take off his shirt.

"Jace, what's going on? Just tell me!" Clary cried out. She tried to run to him, but was yanked back again. She looked up to see Robert restraining him, and quickly realized that everyone had filled up the room. She looked back up at Robert, and while he said nothing, his eyes said everything. _We're here for him just as you are for him._ This was his family and they had every right to know as I do, Clary thought.

Once Jace had his shirt off, he turned his back to his family and everyone gasped. Instead of one jagged gash on his back that extended from under his shoulder blade to his hip, he had a second one that made it look like one complete upside down V.

"What…_is that?_" Izzy whispered. She stared in awe and took a step forward, one hand extended to touch it.

It was around five in the afternoon and the setting sun's light poured through the window, giving Jace a sort of angelic appearance as he looked over his shoulder. "Don't you all see?" he spoke softly. "The prophecy doesn't take place ten years from now…it's starting _now_. I'm becoming an angel."

Clary stared at his golden eyes and didn't see the same fear or horror she felt inside of her, but wonderment and even excitement. She fell to her knees and cried out, "We're doomed! There's nothing we can do!"

No one said anything as Jace crossed the room in two strides and picked up Clary. "We can stop it," he said earnestly. "We're the only hope that the Shadowhunters have left. We can do it together, Clary. We can fight it _together._"

Clary stared in horror and pushed Jace away. "How could you stand there and say something like that? Jace, this isn't like any demon we've fought before. This isn't even like Valentine! This makes those two look like _nothing_! We're talking about the end of our race, remember that. This is bigger than us, way bigger."

"Don't forget about us," Izzy cut in. "We're fighting too! We've all been fighting epic battles for centuries, so even if we're inevitably going to perish, we're not just going to sit around and do nothing. We're warriors and we'll fight for our lives!"

"I don't want to be a downer," Alec chimed in. "But do any of us have any idea what exactly we're fighting here?"

All eyes fell onto Jace and he shifted nervously in place. "I don't know," he admitted, casting his eyes downwards. "But whatever it is, we have to be prepared."

"How are we going to do that?" Maryse yelled. "That's impossible!"

"Well that's what I thought when Magnus said I was an angel but look what happened!" Jace shot back. "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but I'm starting to think that whatever was impossible before might not be as impossible as we thought it was. I don't know what my scars might be and assuming I'm an angel is jumping to a conclusion without any evidence. I'm not completely denying it, but it is pretty weird. I guess the only thing we can do now is just wait and see if there is going to be any more clues from my dreams. But until then, we have to all keep an open mind." He looked directly at Clary as he added, "And this time, no more secrets. We all tell each other our ideas and opinions right when we think of them."

"I have an opinion," Magnus volunteered, his hand raised high above his head.

"When don't you?" Alec murmured, causing everyone to laugh. Clary smiled bashfully at Jace and took his hands in hers. While everyone else was distracted, Clary went on her tiptoes and whispered, "So moving is out of the question for now, but don't completely throw that idea away just yet."

Jace felt the tips of his ears burn and smiled conspiratorially as he bent down and kissed Clary.

* * *

"And when you look at this picture, what do you see?"

Jace lifted his head up from the lounge chair he was strapped to, courtesy of Magnus, and grimaced. "I see a delusional warlock who thinks that strapping me to an uncomfortable, moth ball ridden wannabe reclining chair is a new form of entertainment."

"Right, but not the answer I'm looking for," Magnus tittered as he held the card up. "According to this Rorschach guy, appropriate responses would be: a bird, flying squirrel, a chinchilla…a _what?_"

"Can you _please_ let me go?" Jace snarled as he fought the invisible restraints. Without looking up, Magnus snapped his fingers and Jace felt the restraints disappear.

"Thank you," he said brusquely as he rubbed the cuts on his forearms. "Now can you explain to me why you think that all these psychological tests are relevant at all?"

"They aren't," Magnus said matter-of-factly. "It's just my favorite soap isn't on until nine and until then, I have nothing else to do. Oh, and don't hate on my chair, it was my mother's."

"I'm sorry," Jace said with an eye-roll. "I'm just hungry. Are you staying for dinner?"

Magnus glanced up from the inkblots and nodded. "It seems that I'll be renting out a temporary room here seeing as my services are constantly needed. Not that I'm too happy about it, but that's not really up to me, now is it?"

"I'm sorry," Jace repeated. He flicked a mothball off of his shirt before he spoke again. "But what about Alec? Isn't he grateful that he gets to see you everyday?"

Magnus sighed but didn't say anything. "That's a first," Jace noted. "The chatterbox is silent. Did your batteries die?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I choose to withheld certain things because I know how you are and I don't want to risk saying anything I'll regret later?" Magnus snapped. At this, Jace fell silent.

"I'm sorry, again," Jace sighed after a few minutes passed by. "It's just…I'm a little high-strung from all of this. It's not easy being the center of attention."

"Tell me about it," Magnus snorted as he thumbed through the stack of inkblots on his lap. "All the pressure on you to please everyone and not slip up otherwise it's not just you who goes down, but everyone as well. Trust me, been there, done that, definitely do _not_ want to go back."

Jace found himself laughing, which was a surprise for him. It was odd to think that he and the warlock were actually hitting it off, but then again, misery did enjoy company.

"I have a question," Jace blurted out, shocking both Magnus and himself. When Magnus nodded, he hesitated. "And I know this sounds pretty random, but, um…you and Alec have been dating for two years now and…this is awkward…"

"If you're asking what I think you're asking me," Magnus chuckled. "Yes, we've sealed the deal. I'm not going into details, if that's what you're getting at."

"No, not at all," Jace winced as he tried to suppress the unwanted images from surfacing. "But how did you go about it–I mean, did you guys talk about it or something?"

"Look, I can't really give you advice on that matter seeing as we have different relationships," Magnus said as he stood up. "But all I can say is this: don't push whatever you have with Clary. I can tell she means everything to you, and if I were you and I treasured the relationship like you do, I wouldn't push her to do anything she didn't want to do."

Jace looked up at Magnus and for a second, saw sadness in his eyes that truly cut him deep. "Okay."

**So? What do you all think? I know I've written a lot about Magnus and Jace and let me clarify this: THERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN THEM! They're just bonding since Magnus might be able to fix this and Jace is the afflicted one, but no crushes or anything. Just to make sure that no one gets that impression!**


	15. Chapter 11

**So I haven't updated in the longest while and I do have my reasons. I'm mega stressed out with schoolwork and whatnot, plus writer's block is my worst enemy. I decided to throw in this chapter and was actually genuinely surprised with the turnout. Now I'll shut up so you can all read :)**

Chapter Eleven

Maryse and Jocelyn prepared dinner together with Clary and Izzy as assistants. Maryse had been skeptical at first, but when her daughter insisted that all the women in the household needed good old fashion bonding time, she agreed.

While Maryse and Jocelyn diced the meat and gossiped about the wedding plan, Izzy and Clary chopped up the vegetables. They were planning on having a big dinner tonight.

"Clary? Can I ask you something?" Clary looked up from her chopped onion and tried not to cry when she looked at Izzy.

"It's the onion," she explained, which made Izzy smile. "But go on with your question."

"I know you and Jace have been going out for a really long time," Izzy hesitated. "And I know it's rude of me to ask, but when Jace announced the big move two days ago, I've been wondering whether or not you two have…"

"Done it?" Clary finished for her. She knew it was the right answer when Izzy bit her lip and nodded.

"Please don't get offended by my rudeness," Izzy added hastily. "It's just that…well, Jace is like a brother to me and I know it's stupid to bring this up, but when we were younger, we promised each other that we would save ourselves for our special someone. Alec found Magnus and I thought I had Simon, but he has you and I can't help but wonder. I'm sorry, really, if this is too much for you and–"

"Has anyone asked you how you're able to talk so fast under one breath?" Clary asked. "Really, I think it's a skill. And going back to your question, no, we haven't. Not because I don't like him or whatever, but because I don't want to take a risk and get pregnant while I still have a lot ahead of me. I don't want to worry about a baby on top of all my other problems, especially now."

"Yeah, but imagine how totally cute your daughter or son will look," Izzy sighed dreamily. "Would you want him or her to look more like you or Jace?"

"More like Jace," Clary admitted. "He's got a lot of good genes to inherit. I wouldn't know what to do if I had a redhead like me."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," Jocelyn disagreed. "I mean, look at you. You got my looks and you look even better than I do!"

"Don't be so harsh on yourself," Maryse reproved mildly. "Isabelle clearly got her looks from her father."

While the two older women dissolved into their own debate, Izzy and Clary exchanged a look and bursted into laughter.

"Getting back to the point," Izzy picked up where she left off, "So…?"

Clary felt a familiar warmth spread on her cheeks and looked down at the onion, diced beyond recognition, as she shook her head. "I'm really not going to rush. I wasn't one hundred percent for the move at first mainly because I knew that it meant I'd have to leave you guys and I know I could always visit, but there's a difference between visiting and living together. I was really going to miss you guys, but now we officially can't move and to be honest, I'm not all that torn up about it. I get to stay home and more importantly, I don't have to be the one responsible if something bad happens to Jace and I can't fix it. We have Magnus and…"

"Someone say my name?" Magnus purred as he sauntered into the kitchen, a pensive Jace behind him. He plucked up an untouched onion from the tabletop in front of Clary, sniffed it, grimaced and put it down gently. Jace walked towards Clary, a smile bright enough to put the sun to shame on his face as he pulled her by the waist and kissed her gently on the lips. Clary tried to hide her smile when she heard Jocelyn and Maryse swoon from behind her.

"Sometimes I wish Robert wasn't so uptight," Maryse sighed as she picked up a ladle and sampled the soup they were brewing. She winced and put the ladle back down before facing us again. "Give it a few more minutes."

As if right on cue, Mr. Lightwood strode into the kitchen with his eyes glued to the book he held in front of his face with a curious Luke peering over his shoulder. Mr. Lightwood stood in front of the dining table and waited for everyone to be seated before he closed the book and placed it in front of him. Clary averted her eyes, struggling to not focus the dark rings around his eyes.

"There hasn't been a single account of a case like yours," he began without preamble, his hawk-like gaze directly on Jace, who happened to sit across from him. "Now you say that you originally thought the cut came from a demon, am I correct?"

"Yes," Jace said, meeting Robert's gaze. "It was a Ravener, but the biggest I've ever seen. It took a while, but after a few ruins, it collapsed."

"But did it disappear like a normal Ravener?" Robert pressed. All eyes were on Jace, who hesitated before he shook his head.

"I just assumed it was because of its massive size, it would take a while," Jace said tentatively. "It did begin to shrivel up, so Clary and I left it alone."

"You are aware that Raveners are messengers, and that they don't act on their own accord."

"Yes."

The tension was so thick, Clary estimated that not even your average butter knife could cut it.

"It didn't mention any messenger like the others, though," Jace insisted. Clary reached under the table to grab his hand, but when she did, he flinched. "All it did was lunge after Clary after our afternoon walk through Central Park. I was surprised it didn't go after me, but once I got involved, it scratched me."

Robert held Jace's gaze for a second longer before he opened the book to a bookmarked page. He flipped the book and pushed it so that it slid across the table to Jace. With shaking fingers, Jace held up the book and began to read: _"Beezlebub is said to be Lucifer's right-hand man of sorts. In many religions, he is portrayed as Lucifer himself or Lucifer's voice, but one common link between all religions is the fact that once he is involved, an apocalypse is sure to come."_

Jace had choked up at a few parts, and once he had finished reading, he looked up and locked his gaze onto Robert. "What does this mean?" his voice quavered with fear.

"It means that for whatever reason, Beezlebub has chosen to save you from the apocalypse."

**Dramatic, right? BUM BUM BUMMMM! Gah, I built everything up and now I'm obligated to follow through…dammit! Now my inbox is going to be flooded tonight. Not that I don't mind; I love hearing from you guys! Rate/comment/whatever you do just as long as you don't bash me for not being 100% accurate with my information!**


	16. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I know I have a **_**lot**_** of explaining to do and I hope this update explains it all! I am aware that this is a fast pace story and now it's going all over the place, but try to bear with me! If you are confused, don't be scared to PM me. I won't get offended, I promise (as long as you aren't going to curse me out or anything because then I will get highly offended). Rate/Comment/Review/Do what you do!**

**P.S. I know this sounds extremely anal, but I hope no one decides to steal any of my quotes because I want to sort of use them in a story I'm writing. I fell in love with the story and would be heartbroken beyond belief if someone would do something like that, so please respect me and I'll reciprocate the notion :)**

Chapter Twelve

"So am I an angel?" Jace croaked.

"No," Robert replied with stormy eyes. "You have been given angelic powers, but since you belong to Lucifer, you are the farthest thing from an angel."

"Since when did I belong to Lucifer?" Jace demanded, slamming both fists on the table. "I belong with the Shadowhunters. I'm not a piece of property that can be traded off!"

"The thing is…" Robert cleared his throat. "You would've died if your body declined the Change. But since you're still alive, your soul accepted the Change. You're now one of them."

"But what does this all mean?" All eyes fell onto Jocelyn, whose face was blanched and tearstained. No one else dared to speak up and when Jocelyn did, everyone fell silent. She looked around at everyone's somber expression and she felt her lips form a tight seam. "Jace is no demon, that we all know. But he wasn't the intended victim. Clary was."

Clary looked up from her knotted fingers and gaped at her mother in disbelief. She had to admit this was the truth–that whatever attacked her meant to strike at her, but the fact that her mother was the one to point out this flaw took her aback.

"But Jace got in the way," Clary added softly. "So he swiped at Jace and cut him…to make him a pseudo-angel? Did Beelzebub mean to change me into an angel? If so, then why? It's been two years since the whole Valentine fiasco, but even so, I didn't do much except–"

"Except help the Shadowhunter race from splitting apart," Magnus finished. "Which is quite the feat, if I don't say so myself. In case you haven't noticed, both you and Jace are the talk of all Shadowhunters and demons alike, even if it's been only two years. Maybe Lucifer finally got the message and is now taking interest into you two because he's planning on using you two for some big Uprising again–although, the last time _that_ happened, it didn't end well in his favor. If I were him, I wouldn't bother. Honestly, after gaining the title of every person's worst nightmare, I would just be happy with that."

"So what are we going to do then?" Alec mumbled. Everyone's attention snapped to him, and Izzy felt her heart sink when she noticed his cheeks flare bright red. He was never one who thrived when the spotlight fell on him. "I mean, now that we have a somewhat understanding about the circumstances, what are we going to do? Are we going to contact the Clave?"

"I will immediately contact the Clave," Mr. Lightwood nodded, picking up his book and walking away. Maryse and the rest of the adults followed suit until all that remained was Clary, Jace, Alec, Izzy and Magnus.

"What is that awful smell?" Clary gagged, sniffing the air. Her eyes widened when she noticed the soup spilling over the side of the pot and Izzy jumped out of her seat to clean it up. Clary stood up and went to help her, leaving Jace with Magnus and Alec.

"And then there were three," Jace smirked, folding his arms across his chest. Alec scoffed but said nothing else as he stood up and strode out of the room. Jace watched as Magnus stared at the door and sighed, "Why don't you go chase him?"

Magnus whipped around to face Jace and raised an eyebrow. "Look, I may not know what the hell is going on between you two, but I've known Alec for eighteen years and I know how he's a complete sucker for cheesy, mushy romance behavior. Go after him and corner him, and when he tries to fight, don't fight back. Let him get his anger out, but make sure you stop him when he tries to walk away. Explain everything as best you can, and even include how completely torn up you are every time he walks away. Don't hold back, because the moment you do, he'll know. I don't know how, but it's like the kid's got a built-in lie detector. And right when you're finished and he tries to refute everything you said, lean in and kiss him. Kiss him to let him know that you're sorry for doing whatever you did wrong; kiss him to let him know that you're sorry for whatever you didn't do. But most importantly, kiss him to let him know how much you love him, love everything about him and how you cherish every moment you have with him like it's your last. Let him know that you'll never do whatever you did again, because if it hurts him, it kills you."

Magnus stared at Jace for a long time and even Izzy and Clary stopped to listen in, but neither of them existed in the zone that Jace's mind was in. Finally, Magnus nodded silently, got up and ran after Alec. Clary cleared her throat, bringing Jace back to reality. When he turned to look at her, he couldn't help but be thankful that she heard every word he had said.

* * *

Alec felt his heart sink lower with every step he took away from Magnus, but he didn't seem to have much control over his feet. Not that he had much control of anything anymore. His second year anniversary with Magnus was coming up and a plethora of emotions he had yet to fully understand himself with it.

He winced. Thinking about the mass confusion that would plague his mind whenever he thought about it would only bring up the onslaught and he was no masochist. But still, this was the longest relationship he had ever had with another man that loved him dearly and time was only ticking away with every second wasted without him by Alec's side.

Time. The mere thought of it sent shivers down his spine. _There's never enough of it. People either want more of it, less of it, it to speed up or to slow down. Why are we never satisfied with the simple twenty-four hour period we're lucky enough to have in the first place?_

He laughed bleakly at that and stopped abruptly when he heard approaching footsteps. He spun around, seraph blade in hand and sighed when all he saw was a familiar set of cat eyes in front of him. "We need to talk, dearest Alec."

Alec rolled his eyes, but lowered his blade. What was the worst that could happen when it came to talking to his boyfriend?

* * *

Isabelle found herself rolled up in a ball after she had cleaned up the mess in the kitchen–a familiar dwelling place for her that she took refuge in while everyone else was busy. She gripped her stomach tightly when she felt it turn in on itself and fought tears that threatened to spill over.

About two years ago, she had given her heart to a mundane boy. He was the most typical, boring Average Joe that she had ever dated, and that was the reason she fell for him. He was charming, funny, sweet and even cute with his askew glasses and black hair.

_But then he had to go and break your precious little heart_. Those words stabbed whatever shred of a wall was left around her wounded heart and she let out another sob. Izzy had tried for two years to find someone else to fill the gap that Simon had left in her heart, had even put in the effort to plaster a fake smile on her face to show Clary that she was all right, but when she had time alone like this, she would let her guard slip because no one else could see what went on behind her closed door.

She sucked in a breath when she heard voices just outside her door and strained her ears to catch strands of the conversation to identify who was there.

"…I just can't believe that the Clave is going to such extremes…"

"Don't worry, Jocelyn. It's not that bad…"

Intrigued, she bounded to the door, but once she pressed her ear against it, the voices had already faded away. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and made some minor adjustments before slinking down the hallway, casting a glance every now and then to make sure she hadn't been seen. Finally, the voices seemed to have grown loud enough for her to hear the conversation clearly and she pressed herself against the wall right next to the Institute's massive library doors.

"The Clave has no right whatsoever to permit some sick orgy-fest like that!" Jocelyn shrieked.

"Calm down, Jocelyn!" Luke barked at her. Izzy closed her eyes and tried to imagine all four of the adults gathered in front of the expansive fireplace, Jocelyn and Luke on one side and Robert with Maryse on the other. "You're putting words in their mouths."

"Oh like what I'm saying is _that_ different from the point they're hinting at," Jocelyn snapped. "'Strongly recommending' current Shadowhunter couples to hit the sack in order to create new warriors is one thing, but to 'strongly recommend' _any _couple to follow suit is absolutely insane! You know what they want? They want Clary and Jace to reproduce so they can get their filthy hands on Herondale Junior and use him or her as a weapon against Lucifer!"

"Jocelyn!" Maryse gasped. "How can you say such a thing?"

"I fell in love with a monster just like that," Jocelyn said through gritted teeth. "At the time I didn't know, but when I found out about the horrible things Valentine had done for power and what he believed was 'right', I've gotten quite used to the idea that you don't know how crazy people will get to defend their beliefs until it's too late. We still have time to stop this, Maryse…Robert. Please, help me convince the Clave that we can't enforce this upon my child. You must see my side. Think of Izzy, think of Alec…think of Max. Please."

Izzy didn't have time to catch Maryse's response; she was peeling down the corridor in search of Jace and Clary, her feet slapping down hard on the tiles of Institute, her breath ragged and wheezy, her sight impaired by unshed tears.

_Max_. Hearing his name again was a sharp blow below her belt, especially the way Jocelyn had said it. The Clave sending a mass notice to all Shadowhunters to reproduce? By the Angel, has everyone lost their mind? There wouldn't be enough time for the babies to grow up to fight! Unless Lucifer decided to play fair and let them grow up so he could pluck them off one by one.

There was always The Mortal Cup, but without angel blood, it wouldn't work. Izzy had almost given up hope when she spotted Jace and Clary in the courtyard seated underneath the trellis. She ran around the back and wound up running right into a giddy Alec and Magnus. Without saying a word, she looped her arm through Alec's and dragged him out to the courtyard with her.

"Izzy, what the–?" Jace began, standing up. Clary stood up as well and watched, half-amused, as Izzy doubled over.

"Let. Me. Breathe." Izzy gasped between breaths. Finally, she straightened up and made eye contact with Clary, then flickered her eyes to Jace. "It's about the Clave. They're sending a mass message out as we speak."

**Have I lost anyone yet? I know that Cassandra Clare wasn't for a sex thing, let alone a big notice about an orgy, but it'll all make sense later on TRUST ME!**


	17. Chapter 13

**I know I should be doing a load of work right now that's due tomorrow, but I'm so bored that I needed to get it out somewhere! I hope you all enjoy :) Rate/review/whatever you do!**

Chapter Thirteen

"You…you can't be serious." Clary felt the world spin wildly beneath her feet and didn't realize her legs had given way until Jace was crouching down beside her, a comforting hand on the small of her back.

"Izzy," Jace spoke with defiance, his eyes giving away to his fury, "go get the parents. It's time we all have a meeting. Now."

Izzy nodded once, spun on her heel and was inside the house all within two seconds. If Clary weren't so distraught, she would've been impressed by how effortless everything Izzy did looked, how graceful she was in her actions, whether she was simply walking or slaying a demon.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Clary wheezed, her arms folded over her stomach.

"Everything will be okay, Clary." She looked up into his eyes and was startled by how determined he looked. "I promise."

"Why are you even bothered by this?" she blurted out before she could stop herself. "Weren't you the one pushing the move and sex and kids and everything!" Clary was suddenly assaulted by every repressed emotion she had withheld within these past few weeks, from the fight with Beelzebub to this very moment. She was a time bomb just seconds away from detonation, and if any other disappointing news found its way to Clary…

"Clary, what are you talking about?" Jace appeared genuinely confused, and deep within the recesses of her mind, Clary felt something snap.

"To be honest? I have no effin' clue! Ever since that–that thing attacked you when it was supposed to attack me–and what did it even want with me anyways? I just–I don't know! First I wasn't for the move, then I was, now I don't know what you want from me!" She forced herself to look him right in the eyes and tried not to be swayed by the obvious hurt in his eyes. She huffed and bit her lip, attempting to not cry. _Not now,_ she rebuked. _Anytime but now._

"Are you better now?" Jace asked a while later. Clary had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she had almost forgotten why she was trying to focus her thoughts in the first place. When she nodded, he added, "Do you want to finish lecturing me?"

"I just want the truth," she said in earnest, weaving her fingers through his. She looked up at him again, this time unwaveringly. "Everything. From the moment you told me you wanted to move to now. And don't hold back, even if you want to." She paused. "You need to stop trying to protect me from everything, because it won't do anything but widen a gap between us. Please," she bent her head and gently brushed her lips against his knuckles, "for us. For me."

"This should be good," Alec remarked.

"I knew I needed popcorn," Magnus huffed. He snapped his fingers and offered everyone some before shrugging, "Suit yourselves."

Jace rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face was enough to let Clary know that he was willing to open up if she was willing to listen. She waited for Alec and Magnus to scoot closer before she claimed Jace's attention back by planting a soft kiss on his cheek. He was pleasantly surprised at first, and when he saw the look on Clary face, he knew that this moment on, there would be no more lies, no more secrets; just the truth. Jace smiled to himself, regretting the fact that there was no camera nearby to capture this moment.

* * *

_I wasn't lying to you, Clary, when I told you the Clave had sent a notice two years ago. They found us and wanted us to move back to Idris so they can use our power for "good"–if that's what they call it. I'm still not one hundred percent sure on who's the good guy or bad guy in this situation, so bear with me._

_My very first reason for why I wanted to move was because, well, I love you. I want you to myself and not just for sex, but to be able to wake up in the morning with just you by my side and not have to worry about awkward run-ins. I'm not going to lie, sex was one thing I thought about when I considered the move, but it's not the main reason. I don't know what else I can say to make you realize this, except what I had just said._

_Then the Clave got involved, and I was skeptic. Jocelyn wanted us to stay behind, but I wanted to leave. It gave me all the more reasons to want to move, and since no one else lived in the Herondale mansion, I thought, why not? They live close to the glass towers so we can guard them._

_But I always had something nagging at me, telling me that I should wait until the perfect opportunity sprung up. So I waited, never pushing you, especially since I didn't want you to not want to move._

_I kept waiting in the back of my mind, no matter what I was doing–demon hunting, going about my own business, until that attack a few weeks ago. You know everything about the dreams and such, but something new has come up ever since last night._

_I-I've been feeling weird as of recent and I think it has something to do with my pseudo-angel-ness. Clary, I've been having voices in my head. It's like someone is living in my head or whatever, like that Harry Potter guy. I'm not sure if "he"–it's a male voice–can read my thoughts, but I'm scared. Really, really scared._

"I'm so glad I brought popcorn," Magnus interrupted. "This is even better than '_Sueños Que Nunca Se Hacen Realidad'_!" When all he got was blank stares, he translated, "It's a Spanish soap about people who wish things would happen one way but they never get it. It's a long story and you won't understand it unless you've seen it from the start, but if you really want to know–"

"What voices?" Clary pressed, hiding her smile when Alec sighed in relief. "What are they telling you to do? And where the hell is Izzy?"

"Calm yourself," Izzy called as she walked towards the group with the concerned parents behind her. She sat down next to Clary and folded her legs underneath her. "What did I miss?"

"He hears voices!" Clary sobbed on Izzy's shoulder. "This just keeps getting worse!"

"Well?" Izzy demanded over Clary's head. "Care to explain the very obvious misconception that the Clave had?"

"Right, right," Jocelyn rushed through her words, squatting to Clary's height. "Honey? The Clave doesn't want to pressure you to have sex, okay? I overreacted over a simple misunderstanding, and I didn't know that Izzy happened to have listened our conversation. She is partially to blame for giving you false information, as well as I am. I'm sorry for scaring you like that, really."

"Well that's one out of a million problems out of the way," Clary sniffled, wiping her face with her hands. "But what about the Apocalypse and all that Jazz?"

"We did more research," Jocelyn answered with a weak smile. "The good news is that Beelzebub had left the Clave a message, stating that he wasn't trying to do any harm…well, not now or anywhere in the near future."

"The bad news is that he also said that Lucifer is planning on claiming what he thinks belongs to him," Robert added impassively, his eyes on Jace. "And that it won't be long before he gets what he wants, whether what he wants has a desire to or not."

"And if what you're saying is true," Maryse continued. "Then it's already begun."

"What has begun?" Clary felt light-headed, but forced herself to stay conscious. She couldn't just faint and waste away whatever precious time left fly by.

"The transformation," Maryse responded, fixing her bird-like gaze on Jace. Clary flinched. "Every one of Lucifer's creatures had their own time span depending on how resilient they were. Jace is strong, but now his strength is being put to the test."

"Can you please stop talking to me like I'm not here?" Jace choked out. He waited until there was complete silence before he spoke up again, his attention on Maryse. "We have to go to the Clave, whether we want to or not. We all have our questions and need our answers."

The corner of Maryse's mouth twitched infinitesimally, but she nodded. "Warlock," she addressed Magnus, "we need a portal. Stat."

Magnus' cat eyes flickered to Alec, but when he looked down at his hands instead of focusing on his boyfriend, Magnus sighed. "Listen–"

"Mom?" Alec's voice silenced Magnus. "I know this probably isn't the time or place, but I really can't hold this in anymore unless I want to explode." Alec took a deep breath before confronting his parents. "Magnus is my _boyfriend_ of two years. I know you guys at first weren't all for it, and even now I can tell you aren't really proud of me–and don't bother lying, because I can tell when you do. Mom, dad, I _love _Magnus more than I've ever loved something other than you guys, and I'd really appreciate it if you at least put more of an effort to make Magnus feel welcome here since I don't know how long he'll be around for."

Magnus surreptitiously pinched Alec's thigh, causing him to yelp. "And another thing–just because he's my boyfriend and happens to be a warlock doesn't mean he's our personal slave because he can do stuff that we can't. I mean, it's not like he's asking you to pay up, but he'd appreciate it if we didn't always nag him for favors because if you think about it, it's not fair for him. And you especially mom, you _never_ say please."

"Magnus loves us all like a family he wished he had, and families do have their faults, but that doesn't mean we can just keep picking on one because he has some kind of power. He just wants to be loved and to be honest, I want him to be loved as well," Alec wrapped up his speech. "I really want your approval, so please? For Maggie and me?"

Alec felt his face flush and tried not to stare at anyone in particular since they all wore identical masks of shock. Finally, Mr. Lightwood cleared his throat. "All right then." He extended a hand to Magnus and pulled him up to a handshake. "Let's start over then, shall we? I am Robert Lightwood, but you may call me Robert."

"I'm Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn," Magnus purred as he bowed. "But you may call me Magnus the Magnificent."

Izzy glanced at her brother across from her and they both exchanged a look, and when Alec grinned, Izzy felt something deep inside of her stir. Despite herself, she couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous that throughout all of the drama that was Alec's relationship with Magnus, they at least had each other, whereas she had no one. Not for the first time that day, Izzy plastered a fake smile on her face and pretended that she was happy.

**A little dramatic, but I had to get it all out eventually. What do you all think? The final confrontation was a little overdue, but now I'm happy there are no more lies or anything!**


End file.
